


A fantasia Perfeita.

by TH_LuckyStar



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam Halloween Week, Batfamily (DCU), Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Todo ano no dia de Halloween, Oliver dá uma grande festa como pré-aniversário de Roy, e todo ano é uma confusão para as crianças Wayne's combinarem suas fantasias. Em um mundo sem Capas e que todos convivem na mesma cidade.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983709
Kudos: 3
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	A fantasia Perfeita.

**Author's Note:**

> Ultima fic que es tinha preparado, não sei se irei terminar um dia.

Anos atrás, no ano em que Roy Harper passou seu aniversário na residência Queen, Oliver Queen decidiu dar uma grande festa no dia do Halloween como festa de aniversário para seu novo tutelado. Uma vez que o menino, para a surpresa do Bilionário, preferia passar o dia de seu aniversário mais reservado.

Essa festa acabou se tornando uma tradição na cidade, todos os anos a família Queen organizaria uma festa a fantasia no último dia de outubro. As pessoas até disputavam para conseguir um convite para a festa que se dava no grande salão da mansão.

Alguém que era convidado todos os anos desde o início eram os Waynes, seja porque Roy e Dick eram amigos ou pelo o histórico que ambos os líderes dessas famílias tinham em comum. Seja como for, todo o ano os Waynes participavam da festa.

E todo ano era uma guerra para decidir qual fantasia usar.

\- Nós não vamos ser vampiros de novo! - Dick reclamou com um gemido.

Alguém poderia dizer que era um comportamento pouco maduro para um adolescente de dezessete anos, mas com certeza essa pessoa não conhece Dick Grayson.

\- Eu acho que combina. - Steph falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

\- Podemos ir de Família Adams. - Duke sugeriu inocente.

\- Não Duke… - Dick gemeu novamente. - Eu queria tentar algo menos…. gótico.

\- Minha ideia. - Jason começou o que seria pela milésima vez.

\- Não, Jay! - Dick o cortou. - Nós não vamos de Sociedade do Anel.

\- Então Super Sentai! - Tim falou animado.

\- Timmy…… - Dick grunhiu se deixando derreter sobre o sofá. Ele amava seus irmãos mais novos, realmente os adorava, mas tinha vezes que eles não cooperavam.

A verdade era que Dick não sabia qual tema usar para as fantasia da festa, ele apenas sabia o que ele não queria usar. Há alguns dias atrás, no intervalo entre as aulas, Dick e seus amigos estavam conversando animadamente sobre as fantasias que eles usariam para a festa de Halloween de Roy.

Tudo estava indo normalmente até que Kori perguntou o que ele iria usar, então os outros começaram a fazer piada do fato de que, de alguma forma, todos os anos as fantasias dele são voltadas para o tema gótico.

Geralmente Dick não deixaria isso afetar ele, mas no fundo ele pensou que os outros tinham razão. Dick culpava Bruce por essa obsessão com o tema, eles devem ter herdado isso dele de alguma forma, ele tinha certeza. Foi quando ele decidiu encontrar a ideia de fantasia perfeita, não poderia ter nenhum traço gótico, ou nerd, ou boba…

E é por isso que ele está nesse dilema.

\- Você só fica recusando tudo por que quer ir de ABBA. - Jason falou emburrado.

\- E você só está de pirraça porque só consegue pensar em coisas Nerds. - Dick respondeu sem se dignar a olhar para o irmão. Parte por que já era a quinta vez que Jason usava esse argumento, parte porque era verdade.

\- Mas, por mais que ele quisesse, essa definitivamente uma fantasia que eles iriam ser ridicularizados.

Dick sentiu um pequeno e fino dedo cutucar sua testa, se virando ele viu Cass o observando com um sorrisinho.

\- Pensando demais. - Cass estatou.

\- E qual é a novidade? - Jason falou sarcástico, e Dick arremessou uma almofada nele.

\- Dick? - Tim chamou e o mais velho se virou para o irmão. Os grandes olhos do menino de dez anos estavam hesitantes, e Dick se sentiu culpado por colocar essa expressão lá. - Porque… Você nunca ligou sobre se as nossas fantasias… serem… nerds...

Dick se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo naquele instante. Ele olhou em volta e viu como seus outros irmãos estavam ou o observando timidamente ou evitando encontrar seu olhar totalmente. Ele suspirou profundamente. Dick nunca quis deixar seus irmãos inseguros, principalmente sobre algo que deveria ser para diverti-los.

Ele só não queria… Dick não queria ser motivo de piada, ser enquadrado como nerd não era fácil na escola… Já bastava que os outros alunos falavam dele, mas seus amigos pensando isso também…. Mas como explicar isso para seus irmãos, que algumas vezes seus assuntos de interesses podiam ser usados contra eles...

\- E só… - Dick suspirou tampando o rosto.

O que ele ia dizer foi interrompido quando Alfred fez sua presença ser notada ao entrar na sala. Instantaneamente as crianças voltaram sua atenção para o Mordomo.

\- O jantar está pronto jovens mestres. - Alfred informou. - Porque não vão lavar as mãos e preparar a mesa.

Com um coro das mais variada versões de “Sim, Alfred” , as crianças se levantaram e correram para ver quem chegava primeiro no banheiro, parecendo esquecer que existiam mais 50 espalhados pela mansão.

\- Mestre Richard, um momento? - Alfred falou quando Dick ia passar por ele na porta. O adolescente parou, já imaginando o que o mais velho iria dizer. - Foi chegado a um veredito sobre a fantasia para a festa?

Alfred perguntou, e Dick se xingou mentalmente novamente. O inglês sempre os ajudava a preparar as fantasias para a festa, e com a aproximação da data, ele havia pedido para Dick se reunir com os irmãos e decidir. Por conta disso, Dick havia até escolhido o horário do programa favorito sobre animais de Damian, para que a criança de cinco anos não ficasse o tempo todo insistindo que eles se vestissem de animais… de novo.

\- Foi mal Alf… - Dick falou com olhar cabisbaixo coçando a nuca sem jeito. - Eu sei que nós estamos ficando sem tempo…

\- Se me permite, senhor? - O mais velho falou calmamente. - O que está delongando o debate? Não é possível que tantos criativos jovens como os senhores ainda não tenham tido uma ideia.

\- Não… Eles tiveram várias ideias… - Dick falou com um suspiro.

\- Então, senhor? - Alfred perguntou gentilmente, e Dick suspeitou que o idoso sabia o real problema, de alguma forma. - O que os está detendo?

\- Sou eu, na verdade. - Dick admitiu culpado. - Muitas das ideias deles, nos anos anteriores eu nem hesitaria em concordar, mas… esse ano elas parecem tão...

\- Talvez, - Alfred começou sem mudar seu tom gentil. - Não sejam as ideias que estejam sendo o problema. Mas, algo que aconteceu para mudar sua opinião sobre elas.

\- É… - Dick realmente estava se sentindo péssimo por estar causando o problema. A mão de Alfred em seu ombro o fez levantar o olhar para o rosto do mais velho, os olhos dele estavam cheios de compreensão e incentivo. - Outro dia, na escola… Nós estávamos conversando sobre a festa e… Eles riram quando falaram que todo ano, nossas fantasia sempre são góticas…

\- E isso o incomodou. - Alfred comentou.

\- Sim… Eu já estou acostumado a pessoas rindo de algumas coisas sobre mim… - Dick falou chateado. - Mas, foi diferente quando foram meus amigos a fazerem isso.

\- Compreensivo, meu garoto. - O mais velho falou. - Se me permite perguntar, Seus amigos fazem de hábito rir, ou implicar com seus gostos?

\- Não… - Dick falou confuso, Alfred conhecia todos os amigos de Dick, ele fazia questão de trazer eles para uma visita.

\- Talvez, eles não ficaram cientes de seu desconforto sobre as opiniões deles - Alfred começou. - O senhor chegou a comentar com eles sobre como isso te afetou?

\- Não. - Dick respondeu, começando a entender o que o mais velho queria dizer.

\- Eu acredito, então, mestre Richard. - Alfred explicou com cuidado. - que seus amigos não tiveram a intenção de lhe magoar, apesar de que, o que eles fizeram acabou por o machucar.

Dick pensou sobre aquilo, ele sabia que os outros não tinham a intenção de machucá-lo, havia sido uma piada. Mas aquilo tinha ficado na cabeça dele, de como as pessoas de fora viam a família dele, o que eles falavam sobre eles. Dick já tinha ouvido tantas coisas ruins ditas sobre ele, principalmente quando ele tinha acabado de se mudar para a mansão…

\- Mestre Richard, se me permite. - Alfred voltou a falar. - Possivelmente, o que o senhor está sentindo dessa forma porque o que foi dito, trouxe de volta feridas antigas.

\- Talvez… - Dick respondeu. - Eu acho… eu só não queria que meus irmãos fossem motivo de piada…

\- Entendo que queira proteger seus irmãos, meu menino. - Alfred falou sério, com um suspiro ele continuou. - Mas, deixar de expressar seus gostos e a si mesmo por conta do que outros iriam pensar apenas irá machucá-lo. Irá impedir você de ser você mesmo.

\- O que você acha que eu deveria fazer, Alfred. - Dick perguntou um pouco perdido.

\- Bem, você e seus irmão nunca foram de fazer o esperado. - Alfred falou com um sorriso. Dick pensou, o que era esperado deles? as opções que seus irmãos tinham oferecido. Os gostos de cada um...

Dick tinha uma ideia.

\----------------

Dick terminou sua apresentação sobre as fantasia, concluindo com qual fantasia iria ficar para cada um de seus irmãos, ele olhou para os mais novos. Os olhos de cada um deles estava brilhando, e dick sabia que ele tinha acertado na escolha.

Os personagens tinham poderes como Steph queria, lutavam com graça como Cass costumava preferia, eram um tipo de Super Sentai (bem ele achava) como Tim pensou, eram um tipo de família como Duke sugeriu, composto por personagens femininas fortes como Jason admirava, tinha a presença de um animal para alegria de Damian… E definitivamente, não era gótico.

\- Então? - Dick perguntou sorrindo já sabendo a resposta. - temos um veredito?

Isso rendeu a ele um coro de gritos de alegria e aprovação. O rosto de Dick estava doendo de tanto sorrir quando seus irmãos começaram a falar juntos em uma cacofonia animada.

\-----------------

\- Cara!! - Roy falou no meio de uma crise de risos. - Eu amei! ficou maravilhoso!!

\- Pode falar. - Dick dei uma volta em um rodopio, parando na pose clássica de sua personagem. - Eu dou uma Sailor Moon muito boa!

\- Definitivamente. - Roy tentou conter o riso, ficando com um sorriso plantado no rosto. - Mas eu também fiquei muito bem assim.

\- Isso não está em questão! - Dick riu quando Roy abriu os braços para mostrar totalmente sua roupa. - Só uma dúvida, porque Diana e não Hank?

\- Ele combina mais com o Connor. - Roy explicou.

\- Você perdeu no palitinho. - Dick corrigiu.

\- E eu perdi no palitinho. - Roy concordou.

\- Eu me surpreendi com a ideia de Caverna do Dragão… - Dick comentou tentando passar como se fosse só curiosidade. Essas fantasia gritavam Nerd de longe e isso havia o surpreendido.

\- É uma das animações preferidas do Oliver. - Roy explicou. - Nós praticamente crescemos assistindo isso, vocÊ tem que ver as teorias sobre o final que já surgiram.

\- Tenho certeza que Tim ia adorar ouvir. - Dick comentou.

\- E vocês? - Roy perguntou. - Não que eu não amei ver vocês de Sailor Senshi, mas de onde veio a ideia.

\- Uhn… - Dick pensou observando seus irmãos de longe correndo pela festa, sorrisos estampados nos rostos. - Eu queria ver a cara do Bruce quando nós aparecemos de mini saia.

Ele enfim falou, o que fez Roy soltar uma risada histérica.


End file.
